


Молчание

by Here_There_Be_Tygers



Series: Ace/Molly [1]
Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Pairing, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, OOC, PWP, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_There_Be_Tygers/pseuds/Here_There_Be_Tygers
Summary: Туз Меррилл очень любит заходить в гости к нервным жительницам «Старгейзера».
Relationships: Ace Merrill/Molly Strand
Series: Ace/Molly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820494





	Молчание

**Author's Note:**

> Игнорирование основных событий «Солнечного пса».

Первое воспоминание Молли Стрэнд о Джоне «Тузе» Меррилле датировалось октябрём девяносто первого. Ей было одиннадцать, и мать строго-настрого запретила дочери посещать новый магазин «Нужные вещи». Молли это казалось высшей несправедливостью, потому что мама купила там коллекцию винтажных открыток двадцатых годов и, болтая по телефону с миссис Клаттербак, не могла найти слов, чтобы описать чудесные, прекрасно сохранившиеся карточки. В тот день раздосадованная Молли убежала в центр шататься по Мэйн-стрит и видела, как Туз Меррилл — четырнадцать ему тогда исполнилось, а выглядел на полные семнадцать — выходил из «Нужных вещей» и бережно придерживал правый карман мотоциклетной куртки, а ехавший к магазину Брайан Раск, завидев Туза, развернул свой велосипед и покатил что было мочи подальше от главного хулигана касл-рокской средней школы. Молли тоже на всякий случай отошла за дерево и пряталась, пока Туз не скрылся из вида.

Потом у неё начались такие проблемы, что Туз Меррилл отошёл на второй план. В начале двухтысячных Туза упекли в Шоушенк за ночные грабежи и разбой. Город вздохнул спокойно. Молли училась в университете штата Мэн и была единственной студенткой, которой позволялось посещать занятия в тёмных очках. Первое десятилетие третьего тысячелетия пролетело как один миг. В две тысячи одиннадцатом Молли чуть не вышла замуж за приехавшего в Касл-Рок на лето нью-йоркца, но перспектива переезда в огромный, никогда не спящий город пугала её больше, чем одиночество. В конце концов, даже Алан Пэнгборн вернулся в «задницу Новой Англии», как ласково называла западный Мэн приёмная дочь Попа Меррилла Надя. Так Молли и осталась в родном городе, постепенно проваливаясь в трясину бездействия, но не осознавая этого.

Мужская рука не касалась её несколько лет, до тех пор, пока в две тысячи четырнадцатом она не была вынуждена снять у Туза домик на пару недель, чтобы переждать ремонт в собственном доме.

Джон вернулся домой в конце нулевых, оттрубив в Шоушенке семь лет — от звонка до звонка. Сменил кожаную куртку и подбитые железными подковами сапоги на клетчатые деревенские рубахи, надетые поверх толстовок, и кроссовки. Помирился с дядей Реджинальдом, завёл собственный бизнес. Тюрьма изменила его до неузнаваемости, сделала молчаливым. Его лицо напоминало посмертную маску, настолько застывшим оно было. Бывало, зайдёт Молли в «Империю изобилия» к Крису, чтобы заказать какую-нибудь деталь к машине или посмотреть каталог красок, столкнётся на ступеньках с Тузом и внутренне вздрогнет от его неподвижно-сурового, с вечным презрительным выражением лица: тонкие губы сжаты в нитку, глаза цепко смотрят исподлобья, плохие глаза, злые. Пёс у него был под стать хозяину: злой, так и рвался с поводка, облаивая прохожих. Подружка Молли Мэг Дэлевен как-то сказала, что этот пёс похож на того жуткого пса с полароидных снимков, которые делал её старший брат Кевин, когда в девяностом году ему на день рождения подарили камеру. «Ну ты помнишь, я рассказывала тебе, — взбудораженно шептала Мег, когда они случайно пересеклись с Тузом в Честерс Милле в «Розе-шиповнике» — ещё до страшного пожара, унёсшего жизни двух тысяч милловцев. — Кевин фотографировал что-то или кого-то, а на снимках проявлялся пёс. Страх божий, хорошо, что они с папой разбили камеру и закопали её в лесу. Так вот, собачка Туза — вылитый тот пёс».

Молли не хотела связываться с Тузом, когда ей понадобилось временное пристанище, но так получилось, что остаться в городе было не у кого. Сестра уехала, Мег отправилась в Бостон к брату праздновать его очередной развод.

Джон сдал ей домик номер девятнадцать. Неделя стоила сто тридцать долларов, он же за две недели взял двести и смотрел на неё настолько отрешённо, что Молли даже не стала спорить для приличия. Её шокировали его мысли.

В тот момент он подумал: «Завалить, что ли?» Но вслух произнёс лишь стандартное: «Всем гостям предоставляется бесплатный вай-фай». И зашёл в дом, а в окне появился его адский пёс и бешено заскрежетал когтями по стеклу.

* * *

Любимое воспоминание Молли Стрэнд о Джоне «Тузе» Меррилле датировалось вторым апреля две тысячи четырнадцатого — днём, когда в десять часов вечера на улице завывала метель, грозящая снести хлипкие домики, будто метель была волком, желавшим добраться до глупых поросят, а лицо Туза оказалось у её промежности, и вдруг выяснилось, как мягки его тонкие губы и что его язык может не только говорить гадости, но и доставлять удовольствие.

Суматошный выдался день, поэтому неудивительным было вечернее продолжение. В тот день закончилась «земляничная весна» и повалил густой снег, заметая улицы вязкими хлопьями за пару часов. Молли была в городе на встрече с прорабом, когда пошёл снег — сигнал, что ложная весна окончена. Это был любимый погодный трюк Новой Англии: тёплый туманный март и снежная «пощёчина» в апреле. На Молли были надеты симпатичные голубые «конверсы», абсолютно не предназначенные для зимы. Когда она ехала обратно в «Старгейзер», её машину занесло на скользкой дороге, и она чуть не врезалась в дерево. Молли выскочила из автомобиля и мгновенно по щиколотку провалилась в снежное месиво.

Туз проезжал мимо на своём пикапе, пса с ним не было. Остановился, взмахом руки отправил Молли греться в кабину. Она сидела в узком салоне пикапа, слушая, как с «конверсов» капает на коврик вода, и наблюдала за Мерриллом. Тот деловито обошёл её застрявший «ситроен», поцокал языком, написал кому-то смс. Всё это он проделал очень быстро и молча. У девятнадцатого домика она на прощание робко тронула его за рукав куртки.

Возможно, именно то мимолётное касание Туз расценил как приглашение.

* * *

Она лежала на кровати с белым от напряжения лицом. В окна бил снег, грозя выбить стёкла. Все рулонки были опущены. Тарахтел холодильник, словно в такт языку Джона, вырисовывавшему на клиторе Молли широкие круги.

Он пришёл в разгар метели. В неизменной старой куртке, поношенных джинсах. Протопал к дивану, сел, уставившись ей в лицо. Молли почувствовала слабость в ногах. Очки — спасательный круг — лежали на тумбочке в спальне, потому как она не ждала гостей. Джон опять думал о «завалить», но вслух не сказал ни слова. Она ждала чего угодно: сального комплимента, грязного предложения, непристойного намёка, но Туз не спешил облекать мысли в слова.

Перед самым его приходом она достала из морозилки ведёрко персикового мороженого «Баскин Роббинс». Ведёрко так и осталось на всю ночь стоять на столе рядом с тарелкой и ложкой для мороженого, раскисая от таявшего содержимого.

Джон не просто _молчал_ во время секса. Замолкли даже его хаотичные мысли, стоило только Молли положить руку ему на бедро. Это было как с радиоприёмником: вот он бубнит себе что-то, а потом ты нажимаешь на кнопку, и — тишина. Молли отдыхала после оргазма, Джон лежал рядом, чинно сложив руки на груди. Он думал о десятке вещей одновременно. О дяде, решившем отдать торговый центр Абди, а не ему; о сестре Абди Наде, которая трахалась с Крисом и наивно думала, что об этом никто не догадывается, особенно — жена Криса; о расстреле мирных граждан в Могадишо, Шоушенке, её сосках. Молли чувствовала, как пульсируют стенки её влагалища, вспоминая его гибкие быстрые пальцы внутри. От этих воспоминаний покалывало в затылке и слабело в груди. Через пару минут она повернулась к нему, абсолютно не чувствуя неловкости. Вдвоём они представляли из себя комичную парочку: на нём были лишь джинсы и носки — Молли понятия не имела, когда он успел снять с себя рубашку, — а на ней — только толстый свитер ручной вязки. Её пижамные брюки валялись на полу рядом с его ботинками, но впервые в жизни чистоплотную Молли не волновала грязь.

Его бедро было твёрдым, и она подушечками пальцев принялась разминать его. Мысль Туза об «Империи изобилия» оборвалась, исчезла. Он положил свою ладонь поверх её, повёл к паху, жёстко прижал к ширинке. Потом резко набросился на Молли, сминая её губы ртом, принуждая раскрыться, грубо, но сладко давя. Молли неосознанно простонала, теряясь от внезапного натиска. Она никогда не целовалась _так_ , потому что приличные мальчики, бывшие до этого момента в её жизни, всё делали прилично, в том числе и целовались. Слава всем богам, Туз Меррилл не был приличным.

Свитер был задран до груди, ворот неприятно давил на шею. Молли, намёрзшаяся днём, теперь задыхалась от переизбытка тепла. И так редко посещаемого её яркого желания. Джон уткнулся лицом в ложбинку между грудями, замер. Губы Молли горели от поцелуев. «Это было изнасилование ртом», — успела подумать она. Потом Джон обхватил руками грудь, буквально вталкивая пальцы в кожу — рёбра полыхнуло болью, — и думать уже стало некогда. Да и незачем.

«Очнулась» она лишь во время второго раза, осознав себя стоящей на четвереньках в _неприличной_ позе. На подушке лежал вывернутый наизнанку свитер. Глотка пересохла от стонов. Джон Меррилл вбивался в неё сзади, больно врезаясь плоским животом в задницу. У Молли всё плыло перед глазами от пережитого наслаждения и предстоящего. Мерные шлёпающие звуки перекрыли гул холодильника. Она опустила голову и, глядя на качающуюся простынь, кончила. Её накрыла умиротворённая темнота удовольствия, и она уже не слышала финального стона Джона и не чувствовала, как его сперма стекает по её влажным бёдрам.

Ночью ей приснился сидящий на эстраде в парке молодой мужчина в чёрном прорезиненном плаще. Таком скользком, что нельзя было за него ухватиться. Знаменитый маньяк Фрэнки Додд и его не менее знаменитый плащ — частые гости её беспокойных снов.

Во сне Фрэнк поднял голову, и Молли увидела, что у него лицо Джона Меррилла. Она закричала, когда Фрэнк-Джон улыбнулся ей, подняв правую руку в приветствии. Зашелестел страшный плащ. Издалека, из глубины парка, зазвучала музыка — «Немецкий реквием» Брамса. «Блаженны плачущие, ибо они утешатся». В глубине её тела нарастал тяжёлый жар возбуждения и ужаса — странная, невозможно-притягательная смесь. Рука сама поползла в перекрестье бёдер. Фрэнк-Джон внимательно наблюдал, как она ласкает себя.

Вынырнув из плена сновидения, Молли обнаружила себя полулежащей на Джоне. Он смотрел ей в глаза, пока его большой палец массировал её клитор — нежно и успокаивающе.

Она уехала из «Старгейзера» рано утром, спустя час после ухода Джона.


End file.
